


Лжецы

by Moraine



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взрослые всегда лгут.<br/>Фик написан для ФБ-2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лжецы

Взрослые лгут – Анна всегда это знала.  
  
Папа и мама солгали – они сказали, что все будет хорошо, что уедут ненадолго, но никогда больше не вернулись. Лжецы.  
  
Анна навсегда запомнила, как стояла на похоронах в толпе. Люди смотрели на нее с жалостью и шептались, что авария была подстроена. Но никто не сказал этого громко, все сделали вид, что это несчастный случай. Лжецы.  
  
Тетя солгала – она сказала, что будет присматривать за Анной. Но тетя ничего не знала, ничего не понимала и не могла понять. Лгунья.  
  
Доктор Мизучи Койши пугал Анну до дрожи. Он тоже лгал: о том, какая она замечательная, какая необычная, что вместе они смогут сотворить все, что пожелают. Но Мизучи-сэнсей всего лишь хотел сделать из нее Синего короля, он просто ее использовал. Лжец.  
  
Красный цвет смешал палитру мира Анны, прежде состоявшую из черного и белого. Красный был теплым и ласковым, в нем она чувствовала себя защищенной. Почти защищенной, потому что даже посреди счастья ждала лжи. Люди, полные огня, лгали мало, странно мало для взрослых, и это убаюкивало, заставляло терять бдительность.  
  
А меч Микото все разрушался и разрушался, сначала понемногу, затем все быстрее и быстрее. Потом умер Татара, и все стало плохо, совсем-совсем плохо.  
  
Анна ждала, что Микото будет лгать – ведь все взрослые лгут, верно? Они были вдвоем. Анна устроилась в кресле, а Микото сидел возле нее на полу и курил, смотря пустыми глазами в пространство. Вот он затушил сигарету прямо о пол, отбросил окурок и встретился с ней взглядом.  
  
– Ну что? – произнес он. – Похоже, мне крышка, да?  
  
Анна соскользнула на самый краешек кресла и обняла Микото за шею. Он положил голову ей на колени и тяжело вздохнул. Первый раз в жизни Анна так растерялась, что не знала, что делать. Она погладила его по волосам и сказала:  
  
– Все будет хорошо, Микото.  
  
Лгунья.


End file.
